Object Oriented Programming (OOP) is a program paradigm that uses objects in data structures including data fields and methods together with their interactions to design applications and computer programs. The OOP model mainly includes class, instance and method. In general, the classes and the object instances in the classes are assigned memory references. During program execution, memory references are used to call classes, objects associated with the program. In cases of large computer programs, using memory references to call classes and objects becomes complicated as memory references use binary relationships between memory references.
Existing solutions like Intentional Programming (IP) and Representational State Transfer (REST) have tried to overcome the use of memory references. Intentional Programming (IP) uses identity that tries to couple user interaction and natural domain language with the programming entities. However, IP does not have a clear naming structure for defining identity. For using an IP, a tool infrastructure associated with the IP has to be used. This makes IP difficult to be used by other programming communities. Another existing solution REST discloses a unique naming method and a layered approach for restructuring systems. However, it is difficult to apply key principles of REST to other programming communities.